1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of playing broadcast content in a broadcasting system. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and method of continuously receiving a live broadcasting of an event in a single terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
To efficiently transmit various multimedia content, the Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) has developed various standards, such as MPEG-2 Transport Stream (TS) and MP4 system and file formats. Standardization organizations, such as the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF), the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE), and the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) have also developed a variety of protocols for sending various multimedia content on the Internet, and base technologies for configuring multimedia content have used the MPEG standards.
As the integration of broadcasting and communication services has progressed since 2000, an environment now exists in which a variety of contents and services should be transmitted over different networks. Also, a situation can be generated in which a digital multimedia broadcasting receiver fails to receive a live broadcast of a certain event from start to finish over a single broadcasting network for various reasons. The following are three instances, although the number of situations is not limited thereto.
A first case is a live broadcasting of a baseball game.
The live broadcasting of the baseball game usually begins from the very first half of the 1st inning, but might not continue to the end if the game is not finished within a scheduled broadcasting time. In this case, a user (hereinafter, referred to as a “viewer”) typically attempts to watch the game continuously though another means. In that case, there may be demand of continuously watching the game through the same terminal.
A second case is a live broadcasting of a golf game.
A golf game is usually continued for 5 to 6 hours a day, so a live broadcasting of the game often starts after first nine holes. However, a viewer having an interest in the game tends to watch the game from the very beginning, so they may attempt to watch the game through another means until the live broadcasting of the game starts at a scheduled broadcasting time. Also in this case, there may be demand of continuously watching the game through the same terminal.
A third case is a live broadcasting of Olympic games.
Various Olympic games are held in different stadiums at the same time. Thus, a live broadcasting of Olympic games attempts to broadcast most if not all of the popular games and is usually switched over from game to game in the middle of the game. In this regard, there may be some viewers who want to watch the entirety of a particular game and desire to have another means for this. For example, some viewers who have been watching, e.g., a judo match may be reluctant for their screens to be switched to another game, e.g., a boxing match.
As such, there is a need for an apparatus and a method of continuously playing content, such as a live broadcasting of an event, through a single terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.